


Open My World

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Character Study, Future Fic, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthy's life after leaving Ohtori Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open My World

I'd been a pawn for so many years and I'd forgotten how to be alive.  
  
And then she entered the story and saved me.   
  
Or did she cause me to realize that I could save myself?  
  


* * *

  
  
Unlike the world inside the gates, the outside world contains no magic. Those things are relegated to stories and dreams.  
  
The people are unpredictable.   
  
"Himemiya? What an interesting name."   
  
"Ah... Miss Himemiya... could you please help me?"  
  
"You're... really beautiful!"  
  
From my past experiences, I've come to believe that all people were horrible.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Ah... you know, you remind me of someone."  
  
 _Please don't bring up the academy.... please..._  
  
"Who?"   
  
"She doesn't exist, but I keep having dreams about her. My sister's about to have a child, you know." The woman pauses a little before adding "And.... I've been having dreams about a girl. She's dressed as boy, and sword-fighting... you know, typical fairy-tale knight stuff."  
  
 _And then the knight became a demon._

"My son's also had them. There's a girl, the same girl, who's heading off to a mysterious academy and a bunch of postcards and rings... and roses, oddly enough."  
  
 _...her aunt. She mentioned that she had one, right?_

* * *

  
  
_Take my revolution...._

  
_Revolution taken._   
  
  
_Thank you._


End file.
